one hundred songs about The Legend of Spyro
by GoldenGriffiness
Summary: I love wrighting songs about Spyro, and I decided to start posting them. I do not own Spyro.
1. You stay by my side

I am constantly making songs and poems about Spyro, so I thought I'd put some of them up.

A song about what Spyro is feeling at the end of Dawn of the dragon before he heals the world:

The dawn is near  
just beyond the horizon  
but still somehow I fear  
we won't live see it  
across the sky  
The suns flight  
and I just sigh  
for we may never again see it  
We've been through the shadows  
waded in the night dark  
and I feel sad  
cause we'll never hear a morning's lark  
After all I've been through  
after all these sad sights  
I feel bad to think of you  
staying lost in the dark  
If I could choose your path  
It'd be paved in flowers  
no one's wrath  
could reach near and grasp you  
as it did before  
as I return it anew  
you stay by my side  
and now I know you love me  
and in my heart i realize  
that I love you too


	2. If only we had the chance

A song about that moment when Spyro saves the world, that's what most of mine are about so far :D warning: many of my songs have similar ideas/phrases in them or sound only slightly different, that's just how I Wright songs :D

Cynder:

I'll stick with you when it's all falling  
I will be beside you, ready and willing  
So keep your heart strong and never stay down  
When all seems lost, I'll still be around

Spyro:

If only we had that golden chance  
To fly up together and chase a star  
Going round and round on its eternal dance  
We'd fly till we leave the heavens afar

Cynder:

You know I'll be there so don't give in  
We met simply by the ancestors' whim  
Now I've been lost and I've been found  
So you can expect me to stay around

Spyro:

Why can't this moment last for us now?

Cynder:

Why does time just keep rolling around?

Spyro:

If only this moment at Death's brink

Cynder:

Would last longer than a mere wink

Spyro:

This what it feels like to love

Cynder:

Feels like were rolling on the clouds up above

Spyro:

Playing tag with the stars and expecting to win

Cynder:

Without the earth's constant din

Both:

Why couldn't we have had more of a chance  
To stay together beneath the moon's dance?  
To fly through the clouds and back again  
Twirling and whirling on every bend

Spyro:

Here we are, so take my hand  
I'll take you to the stars  
Up high above the land

Cynder:

Fly with me

Spyro:

Stay with me

Both:

My love


	3. Where are you?

A song from Cynder's point of view when she see's dark Spyro: and I know I repeat versus, its intentinal.

I can't find you,  
Can't see you anywhere  
So please tell me  
Are you still there?

You said you'd be here  
With all our woes  
Why can't I find you  
amidst these shadows?

I need you with me  
So please stay by me  
I want you beside me  
So, where are you?

I sent you away  
Forbid you to follow  
Yet you came anyway  
Without you, I'm hollow

You said you'd be here  
With all our woes  
Why can't I find you  
Amidst these shadows?

I need you with me  
So please stay by me  
I want you beside me  
So, where are you?

I need your light  
To light the way  
I should not have left  
With you I'll stay

I need you with me  
So please stay by me  
I want you beside me  
So, where are you?

I sent you away  
Forbid you to follow  
Yet you came anyway  
Without you I'm hollow

We must stay strong  
We must not fear  
Our path wreathed in shadow  
Has lead us here

I need you with me  
So please stay by me  
I want you beside me  
So, where are you?

Is that still you?  
Are you still around?  
Beneath all the dark  
Is your heart still bound?

What has befallen you?  
You must stay strong  
Your heart is obscured now  
What went so wrong?

I need you with me  
So please stay by me  
I want you beside me  
So, where are you?

I helped you return  
From a tainted path  
Now all may be lost  
In the evil one's wrath

We have no choice  
But to hide ourselves now  
Frozen in time  
Lost to here and now

I need you with me  
So please stay by me  
I want you beside me  
And here you are

Here you are


	4. to much to ask?

Yet another song about that moment when Spyro saves the planet

Can a moment last forever  
Before we must pass  
into the coming nether?  
If only I could simply  
stand right here.  
Is that too much to ask  
Just to have you near?

Not so long ago  
When we first met  
All we could see  
Was each other's threat

Oh, how it does feel?  
Like forever and a day;  
You trapped in shadow  
Unreached by the sun's ray.

Can a moment last forever  
Before we must pass  
Into the coming nether?  
If only I could simply  
Stand right here.  
Is that too much to ask  
Just to have you near?

How strange it seemed  
To have a friend where an enemy stood.  
How could I know  
After doing all we could?

We would end up here  
At the edge of night  
You standing with me,  
Refusing flight.

Can a moment last forever  
Before we must pass  
Into the coming nether?  
If only I could simply  
stand right here.  
Is that too much to ask  
Just to have you near?

As all does crumble  
As the end seems near  
Somehow your voice  
Says all I need to hear.

So as the light fades  
and it all becomes black  
I somehow know  
You've still got my back.

Can a moment last forever  
Before we must pass  
Into the coming nether?  
If only I could simply  
Stand right here.  
Is that too much to ask  
Just to have you near?

I said it then  
I'll say it again  
You should have fled  
Death's coming dread

And yet you stayed  
You gave me strength  
And now together  
We'll spend our life's length


	5. Wise eyes, Broken voice

This is about Ignitus

This one's about Ignitus

When first I saw your old eyes  
Wise eyes...  
When first I heard your voice  
Broken voice...

I thought I'd found answers  
Didn't know I'd found a friend  
How it pains me  
To see your life end

When first I saw your old eyes  
Wise eyes...  
When first I heard your voice  
Broken voice...

Your strength grows  
Your spirit strengthens  
Now you guide me  
Once again

When first I saw your old eyes  
Wise eyes...  
When first I heard your voice  
Broken voice...

You say what I need to know  
Give me the will to proceed  
It saved us all  
Your final deed

When first I saw your old eyes  
Wise eyes...  
When first I heard your voice  
Broken voice...

And when at last your voice faded  
Never again for me to hear  
I just wish that somehow  
You could stay here

I saw your shining eyes  
Bright eyes...  
Heard your proud voice  
Strong voice...

And I know you have finally healed.


	6. guide me home

This is about Ignitus

This one's for Sparx

Danger stretched dark claws  
And we had to dodge  
Death's waiting jaws  
And still you stayed

Through thick and thin  
You showed the way  
Through the battle's din  
To guide me home

Friend, guide the way  
To somewhere safe  
Where we can stay  
Somewhere to call home

Through thick and thin  
You showed the way  
Though the battle's din  
To guide me home

Through shadow and fire  
You stayed by my side  
And it pains me to leave  
With only hope to guide

Though thick and thin  
You showed the way  
Through the battles din  
To guide me home

Light the way home  
This one last time  
You'll never be alone  
To face pain again

When all seems lost, light the way  
Stay strong for me until the coming day

Though fire and dark  
You light my way  
Until we hear the morning lark  
Guide me home


	7. your spirits call

Cynders feelings for Spyro

I never knew the truth  
Oh, my innocent youth  
Was taken away  
I had no light ray  
To promise the light of day  
Somewhere not far  
Away from my heart's scar  
Beyond the horizon  
Too long to run  
To the edge of night and beyond  
But my soul's voice did respond  
To your spirit's cry  
And I can no longer lie  
and I have to tell you  
I love you too  
I need you to know  
I'll keep your spirit aglow  
For all you do for me  
Let your heart soar free  
Cause all we've been through  
We brought it back anew  
Now all is said and done  
It's been a long run  
But all I can hope now and forever  
Is just for us to be together  
Its been a long dark before dawn  
And you look so drawn  
But finally now after so far  
Leaving Death's door ajar  
As long as life does last  
I'll stay with you, remembering our past  
and taking strength from it  
We kept each other's hope lit


	8. As we fade to black

Okay, AGAIN with the Spyro saves the world moment

The world is about to crack  
We must save what we care for  
and as we fade to black  
I see you here beside me  
and I hear you say...

I love you, stay with me  
If we must do this and leave  
Then I will come with you  
Think of all we can achieve  
We'll bring it back anew

I know what I have to do  
all we love is close to leaving  
I must bring it back anew  
I tell you to save yourself  
But instead you refuse  
and you say...

I love you, stay with me  
If you must do this and leave  
Then I will come with you  
Think of all we can achieve  
We'll bring it back anew

A friend's already left here  
But he comes to me now  
He tells me not to fear  
He's told me what I need to do  
I tell you, you must leave  
but you say...

I love you, stay with me  
If you must do this and leave  
Then I will come with you  
Think of all we can achieve  
We'll bring it back anew

It seems so long ago now  
We thought we'd pass that day  
We thought the world would cost us all  
And I can still now hear you say

I need you, stay by me  
Think of all we could be  
If you have to leave  
Then I'll go too  
Stay at my side  
Think of all we could do  
I'll go with you  
I'll stay with you  
You'll stay with me too  
I'll stay with you...  
Stay with you...  
With you...


	9. My heart will follow you

Okay, this one's about Cynder's feelings for Spyro

Death is calling  
Dark is coming  
And I feel too weak  
I'll I can do is speak  
What I've been waiting to say  
By the fading sun's rays  
I love you, simple words  
But in all the worlds  
None could mean more  
Through a battle's constant roar  
Through the dark and the light  
Through never-ending night  
When you must fight alone  
Do not fear; do not moan  
My heart is right next to you  
Following you into the blue  
Never give in, never look down  
In the dark my heart is still around  
And it'll stay right here  
To you it will be near  
In the coldest night  
Let it be a warm light  
To heat your heart  
In the coldest part  
Of this world we see  
Call me and at your side I'll be  
In soul if nothing else can  
Survive of this dying clan  
And together we'll withstand  
Evil's hand


	10. higher and higher

I'm a tenth done! Cool. This is about Cynder's past and when there're flying at the end of Dawn of the Dragon

The dawn is long in coming  
In the dark, my soul is numbing  
And in the dark before the dawn  
I saw my life go so wrong  
I stretched my dark wings  
And made a fiery ring  
Around my lonely heart  
I thought I'd never depart  
From a life encased in dark  
Never to hear a morning's lark  
But then you came  
And with your name  
The shadows did fade  
And even when I forbade  
You to follow me  
You were the key  
To keep my heart ablaze  
And lift me out of the daze  
Into a land out of the dark  
And now hark  
Here we stand  
Hand in hand  
And as the dark lifts  
And we go adrift  
Into the dark unknown  
Our souls could have been blown  
But it wasn't so  
As the wind does blow  
Let us the clouds sow  
Into patterns with our wings  
And to me your hope brings  
Joy to free my heart  
And no longer apart  
Let us twirl  
Let us whirl  
In the clouds so high  
And please don't sigh  
Don't you weep  
And let's drift into sleep  
Slip into a world of dream  
And when the sun gleams  
I'll race you past the clouds  
Mountains now mere mounds  
Higher and higher  
No more situations dire  
To hold us to the earth  
And with joy's birth  
If you chase the moon  
I'll catch you the sun at noon  
And past the sun let's fly  
Oh, how high  
Can love have us soar?  
And the wind's roar  
In your ears  
As it nears  
Fades away  
Let us dance and sway  
In the coming day


	11. The Blue Beyond

This is Cynder's story

To think the day is over  
To think the night has come  
To think the light is gone  
Into the blue beyond

After all we've been through  
Why can't I just be with you?  
To watch the coming dawn  
Rise from the blue beyond

To think the day is over  
To think the night has come  
To think the light is gone  
Into the blue beyond

I was born in the dark  
My heart trapped  
Somewhere deep within,  
Within the blue beyond

To think the day is over  
To think the night has come  
To think the light is gone  
Into the blue beyond

You came to me  
Saw past the dark shroud  
And called me home  
From the blue beyond

To think the day is over  
To think the night has come  
To think the light is gone  
Into the blue beyond

I slipped away  
Intent on my own dark path  
But you followed me  
Into the blue beyond

To think the day is over  
To think the night has come  
To think the light is gone  
Into the blue beyond

Sometimes I wonder  
If leaving you then  
Will cause us all to fall  
Into the blue beyond

To think the day is over  
To think the night has come  
To think the light is gone  
Into the blue beyond

Now here we stand  
Instead of it all  
Only you and I will go  
Into the blue beyond

To think the day is over  
To think the night has come  
To think the light is gone  
Into the blue beyond

The night has passed  
The day is breached  
The dark has gone  
The light does come

So let us fly  
wide eyed  
and high hearted  
Into the blue above


	12. Wash the Pain Away

Cynder's feelings for Spyro

When I'm with you  
My heart will leap  
and all I can do  
Is just smile and stare

Through what felt like  
Ever-lasting night  
An ever tiring hike  
You followed me

I've felt sorrow and pain  
But now all I ask  
Let's take this rain  
And wash the pain away

After all we've been though  
Through a long struggle  
What I wish you'd do  
Is just smile

I would travel anyplace  
Day or night, dark or light  
Just to see you're smiling face  
And see those sparkling eyes

I've felt sorrow and pain  
But now all I ask  
Let's take this rain  
And wash the pain away

It's over now, dear friend  
We both know  
The battle's met its end  
So please just smile, for me

We've been through it all  
Climbed mountains, though  
At the peak we may fall  
With broken wings

I've felt sorrow and pain  
But now all I ask  
Let's take this rain  
And wash the pain away


	13. Is the night the end

Is the night the end?  
Do you believe that, my friend?  
When the dawn seems to have been away  
For forever and a day  
Don't give in without a fight  
Somewhere far away, I feel the light

When the dark descends and shadows rise  
I need you to find your way past the lies  
You've been caught for so long in the dark  
But now you hear the morning song of the lark

Is the night the end?  
Do you believe that, my friend?  
When the dawn seems to have been away  
For forever and a day  
Don't give in without a fight  
Somewhere far away, I feel the light

If I could choose where your feet would tread  
The way your path could have lead  
It would run through the brightest sun  
Close to the hearts of everyone

The night will pass and the day will come  
Hold onto that hope, everyone

Is the dark night the end?  
Don't believe that, my friend  
When the light feels so far away  
Don't let fear make your hand sway  
Don't believe that all is done  
Because we'll bring hope to everyone

Is the night the end?  
Do you believe that, my friend?  
Don't give in without a fight  
Somewhere far away, I feel the light

Stay with me, my love...


	14. I'll race you there

Okay, this is about that magical moment when we learn a couple dragons live after all

Cynder:

I'll race you to the sky  
We'll see who can fly so high  
Who's first to pass the sun?  
Which of us can catch the dawn?

Peaceful whisper of moonlight  
Dawn breaching, ever bright  
When the sun fades and the stars blink out  
I'll be with you, however hard the rout

Spyro:

It's been so long  
Everything's gone so wrong  
But now that there's peace and I see you here  
When I see we've all made it there:

I'll race you to the sky  
We'll see who can fly so high  
Who's first to pass the sun?  
Which of us can catch the dawn?

Cynder:

It's been a long dark road but now we're home  
And I'll never leave you all alone  
I'll stay by your side  
There's no more reason to hide

I'll race you to the sky  
We'll see who can fly so high  
Who's first to pass the sun?  
Which of us can catch the dawn?

Both:

Whispers of truth in the early light  
Sun's a-creeping into sight  
It's been ever so long  
But now we see the dawn

I'll race you to the sky  
We'll see who can fly so high  
Who's first to pass the sun?  
Which of us can catch the dawn?

Shadowy places at the edge of the night  
Fade into memory looking at the morning light

So let us raise to the sky  
I bet we can fly that high  
Together we can catch the sun  
Dip our wings in the early dawn

Come with me  
Stay with me  
Lead me home


	15. What I'd Do for You

Spyro:

However harsh the winter  
However long the storm  
However long the dark is  
I swear I'll keep you warm

Cynder:

I would race the sun for you  
I would catch every star  
However great the distance  
My heart is where you are

Spyro:

The darkest night  
The shadows deep  
Even when the sky is gone  
With sight of you my heart will leap

Cynder:

I don't know anymore  
Can't see the path ahead  
But even when the dawn's so far  
With you, I can't feel the dread

Both:

The shadowy grail so far beyond the stars  
Two hearts joined forever  
Hands are clasped  
In the final endeavor

I would touch the sky for you  
Race you past every star  
However deep the shadow  
My heart is where you are


	16. I'll set you free

Raised in the darkest night  
No faint trace of the light  
Deep within somewhere  
I know your heart's still there  
Past all the shadow and the fire  
Past your dark path, so dire  
So come with me and we'll find the sun  
Come and you'll have someone  
Who believes in your heart  
And if we ever do part  
I'll know...

You'll be here with me  
You'll set my heart free  
When all seems lost in the world so wide  
I'll know you'll still be at my side

You felt so weak, you had such fear  
That our end would be your fault, so near  
So you left and with you my heart  
Cracked and split apart  
I followed you into the blue  
Hoping fears you would see through  
And your heart would stand strong  
See past your guilt, so wrong  
Even when I'm fighting day after day  
With you, oh, so far away  
I'll know...

You'll be here with me  
You'll set my heart free  
When all seems lost in the world so wide  
I'll know you'll still be at my side

Finally, at the end we stand  
Finally, hand in hand  
The creeping dark so near  
And it's our end I fear  
After everything we've done  
So much to help everyone  
They say the darkest hour is before the dawn  
And now that it is all said and done  
I see you here next to me  
You set me free  
And finally, I know...

You'll be there for me  
I know you can set my heart free  
When all seems lost and there's nowhere to hide  
I'll know you'll still fight at my side

You'll be there for me  
I know you'll set my heart free

I know you'll be there  
Even now I see you here  
In all this fear  
I know that you're still here


	17. At the Beginning With You

About time I updated this, eh? Sorry it took so very long… Spycyn love song, "At the Beginning With You" enjoy!

Cynder:

Shadowy depths of the ocean deep…

Wherever I stray in the worlds of sleep

Sense we are together-

I haven't had a bad dream in forever…

Spyro: (chorus)

Its cuz' of you I sleep in peace

Your very breath makes my heart leap

Here I stand at the beginning with you

Finally able to see it all anew

Hold to my heart and make me strong

Even when it all starts to go so wrong….

I wanna fly to the sky, you and me

lets fly so fast, and so free

Wevemadeit there so hold my hand

I'll race you to way up above the land

Cynder:

Its cuz' of you I sleep in peace

Your very breath makes my heart leap

Here I stand at the beginning with you

Finally able to see it all anew

Hold to my heart and make me strong

Even when it all starts to go so wrong….

The sun and the moons, the sky and the see

Please, don't you let anything bar you from seeing me

I'll fly across the world for you know

You keep my heart aglow

Both: (bridge)

Don't call tis the end. You know its not my friend

Take my hand and close your eyes, don't you dare tell me goodbye

You know wit you when I rest my head

I know there won't be any nightmares ahead…

Your place by my sideis all I need

For my heart to be forever freed

Here I stand at the beginning with you

We get to see it all anew…

Ohhhhhhh, here at the beginning with you….

At the beginning with you…


End file.
